A muggle of Interest
by Everqueen
Summary: What happens when someone very dear to Sirius and Harry returns. This was written before the 5th book and I won't adjust it to fit OotP.
1. Escape from England

(A/N I own nothing from Harry Potter, other then Sellesta and Erich. Hope you enjoy it all the same. R&R)  
  
Dumbledore left little Harry on the step to Privet drive and apparated to a small house not far from where James and Lily had once lived. The lights of the house were all off except the entry and living room ones. He didn't sense anything wrong in the area and went to the door and knocked. He heard footsteps to the door and a young woman opened the door. He smiled at her, his smile was sad though. She gave him a strained smile of her own and he wondered at the twist of fate that she never got to study at hogwarts.   
  
"Hello Sellesta. Are you ready?" She nodded and sighed. "I am ready, Albus. Thank you for this help." He nodded. "I still don't understand why you must leave England. You know your family will be there for you and protect you against him." She nodded and then looked away and he got the impression she was keeping something from him. She turned and walked into the living room and he followed, shutting the door behind her. He stopped at the door way to her living room and watched her pick up a picture of her wedding day. She was still technically a newly wed, her wedding only 6 months earlier. She stared at the image of Lily clutching her arm with one hand and Harry, only a few months old, resting in her other arm, asleep. Her arm was linked through that of her husband, looking dashing in his tux and sighed as he leaned down to kiss his brides cheek in the picture. Next to her husband was James. Laughing at his friends and the camera. What happy times.  
  
  
  
She turned back to look at Dumbledore. "I am pregnant Albus. I just found out two days ago. He doesn't know and he must never know. That is why I am going away. You are the only one to know and I hope to keep it that way." She walked to him as he sighed "I will send you an owl on occassion to let you know how I am doing. Of course you will be informed when my child is born. Please keep my secret." Albus nodded and turned to the window as a car beeped. "I will do as you wish, good luck, my dear." She smiled to him and grabbed a bag with each hand and he grabbed her remaining bag and helped her out to the cab. She put her bags in the trunk and turned to him "thank you for arranging this Albus, I am greatful." He nodded, gave her a fatherly kiss on the cheek and helped her into the cab and watched as the taillights faded. "Good luck Sellesta Black"....  
  
  
  
He got a letter by owl a month and a half later. It stated that she was settled in her new home in New Mexico and that her pregnancy was proceeding fine. She thanked him for his help in her departure. It was signed Melissa Blacke.   
  
  
  
He sent a return owl with newspaper clippings of Sirius's trial and sentence. He did not hear from her again till he received a birth announcement and letter that stated her son Erich Mathew Blacke had been borne.   
  
As time went on, their letters turned into communications once a year at christmas. He would receive school pictures, muggle variety, of a boy who grew to look like his father more every year. When Erich turned 11 he got a letter stating that Erich was going to attend the wizarding school in northern new mexico. He smiled at the thought that she allowed her son to continue on in the ways of his ancestors, for his father was not the only wizard in the family, she was in fact the only squib in 17 generations of wizards and witches in her family tree.  
  
  
  
Harry's third year at Hogwarts had just coming to an end. He knew that Buckbeak and Sirius were on their way to a safe location. He watched out the window as Professor Lupin climbed into the carraige and wondered at the wisdom of his suggestion that Remus visit in southern New Mexico for awhile. 


	2. Old Friends Reunited

(A/N I own nothing from Harry Potter, other then Sellesta and Erich. Hope you enjoy it all the same. R&R)  
  
Melissa came home from work and found cops in her drive and her neighbor waiting on the front lawn. She pulled up to the curb and jumped out, scared of what had happened. She knew that Erich was staying a few weeks at a friends house, from school, to go to a few Quidditch games before spending time with her. She climbed outta her car and her neighbor, Emma, came hurrying over "Oh, melissa, it is just awful. I saw this man lurking around your house. He was wearing ratty clothing, such odd clothing. I don't think he broke in, but it was just awful. What is our world coming too..." She kept on, but Melissa just gave her a small smile and patted her on the shoulder and made her way to the police officer walking her way.  
  
  
  
"Good evening ma'am. Are you the one who owns this house?" Melissa nodded and looked at the dark figure in the back of the police cruiser before turning her attention to the police officer. "We found this man wandering your house. He stated that a woman lived here named Sellesta and that he was an old friend of hers. Your name is Melissa isn't that right. Ma'am are you ok?" Melissa had gone very pale at hearing her given name and she blinked and tried to clear her head. Hoping she had heard him wrong, she asked him "What was the name of the woman he is looking for?" "Sellesta, ma'am."   
  
  
  
Melissa blinked and then looked at the figure in the back seat "May I talk to him?" The officer nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Does that name mean anything to you?" She nodded "It might, it was the name my parents gave me at birth." She was lead to the cop car and she bent down to look through the window. Staring back at her was the unamused face of Remus Lupin.   
  
She gave a small laugh and straightened up to look at the cop. "Officer, I think this is a misunderstanding, this is my late husbands best friend. He doesn't realize I had my name legally changed to Melissa. Is there a way to release him, or do i have to follow you to the station?"   
  
The cop looked at her and then at the robed figure in the back seat "are you sure ma'am?" Melissa nodded and the officer spoke a few words to his fellow officers and Remus was released to her. As the police drove away she waved at Emma and then grabbed his arm and dragged him into the house and closed the door.   
  
She turned back to look at him, and he saw she was angry. "I can't believe that Albus would betray me this way, especially by telling you where I was"   
  
Remus watched her "How did you know that Albus told me" "Well, Remus, he was the only one that knew." Lupin nodded and watched Sirius's wife as she paced. Finally she stopped and looked at him "What has happened that you were sent here Remus?" Remus sighed and looked past her to the living room. "I think you better sit down, Sellesta." She nodded and sat down, facing him. Remus sighed and began to tell her the details of the past year. By the end of his story, when he got to the point where Buckbeak and Sirius escaped she broke down and cried openly.   
  
Remus was always uncomfortable when women were crying and he looked around the living room. His eyes landed on a professionally done, muggle style, picture of Sellesta and a boy maybe a year younger then Harry. He gasped and jumped up to look at it closer. Sellesta raised her head and watched him study the picture of her and Erich. He turned back to him, his face pale. "Does he know?" She shook her head. "No one knows, but Dumbledore". He gazed at it. "He looks just like Sirius. Is he a wizard?" Sellesta nodded, "yes, and a very good one too. Makes some very high marks." Remus nodded and then looked at Sellesta again. "Does he know about his father?" Sellesta shook her head at him, "He knows he was a wizard and that I come from a wizarding family. He was curious why I wasn't surprised when he got his letter. He knows his father is in jail and nothing more. I have told others that Sirius is dead, it makes things easier, but Erich knows that he is alive."   
  
Remus sighed and returned to her side "Will you tell Erich now?" She shook her head "I am not sure, I will have to think on it."   
  
He looked at her for a minute then grinned "I take it your family knows nothing about him, cause your brother never mentioned him."   
  
She smiled and shook her head "only one aunt knows about him, by accident mind you. My brother would freak out if he knew that I had let Sirius breed." She giggled at him and then sighed. "Well, lets get supper on and get you settled in the guest room. The full moon has just passed, so we have time till the next one to get you some wolfsbane potion. I do know the wizarding community and I will see if I can get some for you." He nodded at her and hugged her again. "I am glad you are ok, Sellesta. I was worried about you when you disappeared. I thought the death eaters had gotten to you." She shook her head. "I know Remus, I think that I won't be remaining in America much longer. Erich won't be home for a few more weeks. I will have till then to figure out how to tell him and explain you. I want you to meet him."   
  
Remus nodded as they walked down the hall to the guest bedroom. Sellesta left him to his own devices and he thought to himself that Sirius was going to be damn surprised when she returned to England with the son he didn't know he had. 


End file.
